


let's get physical

by klemontine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klemontine/pseuds/klemontine
Summary: "What do you suggest we do, then?" he asks.Lance shrugs, staring emptily at the coffee table. "I don't know, some fun exercise activities that aren't swimming or Zumba. Or weights. I can't catch up to you doing that, I mean, come on."That provokes a weak chuckle out of Keith. He presses his lips together, intently eyes Lance up-and-down before he's caught staring. Lance makes a funny face. As if it isn't obvious.Something strenuous. But not too strenuous. With lots of sweat. And heat."What?" Lance asks. He's growing pink-cheeked now, shifting on the couch cushions. He looks somewhat nervous under Keith's gaze, but he smiles anyway. "Why are you looking at me like that?"Keith's smirk widens.





	let's get physical

Lance has developed a bit of a fixation with Keith's body. It's bordering obsession.

Keith barely gets five minutes of shuteye before Lance flings himself on the couch with a screech of, "Study break!" and crawls on top of him, disturbing the peace. He's wearing one of Keith's t-shirts, and it's roomy enough just to sag a little around his collarbones.

"I'm doing laundry," Lance says, as if he needs the excuse.

"Okay," Keith replies, tired enough to keep a smile at bay.

After that, Lance shifts and nestles comfortably against his body, letting out a happy sigh. His sleepy cat gaze spreads as he rubs his face into Keith's chest, the curl of his lip like worship. "Mmm. You're getting so buff."

Heat spreads across Keith's cheeks. He coughs out a small laugh. "What?"

"Your chest is huge, dude," Lance says without skipping a beat. He keeps his cheek pressed to said chest, not at all shying away as he continues, "Like, you're grizzled ay - eff. You totally weren't like this when we moved in."

Keith just rolls his eyes. "Grizzled isn't a word. What does that even mean?"

"Look it up!"

"Don't need to," Keith says and tries to focus on the film in front of them. It proves a difficult task, somehow, with Lance laid upon him like this, face still dewy from moisturizer and head smelling like some dumb cute flower shampoo.

The silence that's slipped between them barely lasts until Lance starts talking again. "Like, what are you trying to do, show me up?"

Even with the joking nature of his voice, Keith can see the competition brewing underneath his little smile. It's an itch, an ember, or spark of the rivalry that his boyfriend would never let die. There's never been a time when they weren't competing with the most insignificant things, but in Keith's defense, Lance was almost always the instigator.

But they've grown a lot since then. They've moved halfway across the country to go to university together, and they've even been dating for a couple months now, courtesy of Keith's heart tortuously gnawing itself until he fessed up his truth. Now, they share a small apartment while Lance finishes school and Keith works part time as a mechanic trying to get his repair career off the ground.

"You're eating more meat, too, like how am I even supposed to catch up to you when you do that, _and_ go to the gym every day on top of it?"

"I invite you all the time!" Keith succumbs on a yell. "And every time I tell you to come with me, you make some dumb excuse, like your legs being too tired."

Lance is up like a shot. "My legs _are_ tired!"

"Lance, I have seen actual grandmas on stairmasters every time I go. What've you got to say about that?"

Lance makes his pout visibly known, brows scrunching up innocently. "It's a hard knock life?"

"Okay. So lazy, basically."

"I am not lazy," Lance bites out. He turns his nose up as if thoroughly insulted. "Plus, I still go swimming with Romelle every Wednesday. And my sister-in-law is always dragging me to her Zumba classes. I'm crazy athletic!"

"Then what's the matter?" Keith asks.

There's the barest pause until Lance sighs and turns away from him, the blue light of the TV engulfing his body. "The matter is that we never get to hang out like that anymore. At least not with our schedules right now, and I—I don't know, I... I miss you. I miss being around you, okay? Workout buddy or not."

Dammit, he can't help it. It's such a sincere thing to hear, Keith can't help but drop his skepticism to adore how unguarded Lance looks right now, with his hands settled awkwardly in his lap and his body adamant on facing anywhere but him.

Expectedly, Lance kills the tender mood by scratching his ass through his sweatshorts. Keith rolls his eyes.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" he asks.

Lance shrugs, staring emptily at the coffee table. "I don't know, some fun exercise activities that aren't swimming or Zumba. Or weights. I can't catch up to you doing that, I mean, come on."

That provokes a weak chuckle out of Keith. He presses his lips together, intently eyes Lance up-and-down before he's caught staring. Lance makes a funny face. As if it isn't obvious.

Something strenuous. But not too strenuous. With lots of sweat. And heat.

"What?" Lance asks. He's growing pink-cheeked now, shifting on the couch cushions. He looks somewhat nervous under Keith's gaze, but he smiles anyway. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Keith's smirk widens.

 

***

 

" _Harder_."

"Fuck," Keith gasps, shining with sweat. His heels dig further into the mattress as he bucks his hips up with more fervor, pounding harder into Lance's willing hole and moaning.

" _Aaah!_ " Lance makes a high, whimpering noise like he's dying and curls forward on top of him, the soft smacks of every thrust making his demands come out shakier. "F-faster!"

Keith groans both out of exasperation and pleasure. He presses his hands tight to the small of Lance's back, where he holds him through the bouncing and thrusts in quicker beats. "You're really - making me do all the work here?"

Lance nods and hiccups a tight, "Uh-huh." He looks nothing short of pleased with himself, with the squiggled line of his loose smile, how he squeezes on Keith's chest. There's something greedy about the the way he pushes his ass down every second Keith sinks his cock into him, like he's doing some kind of work himself. It's calculated, lazy, and to Keith's depraved mind, an absolute fucking turn on.

Keith lets out a throaty sigh and throws his head back against the pillow as he keeps up the roll of his hips, drinking in the sound of Lance's fucked out noises right on top of him. He's so loud in all their frantic energy—Keith's energy, mostly—but still, Lance is nonetheless theatrical, with the way he squeals and pants out _yeah, yeah, yeah_ over and over again.

If he didn't know before, Keith can make the confirmation now that their neighbors hate their guts. It's only an easy thought to dismiss when he has the luxury being able to bury himself in Lance's.

"Oh, _oh_ , _oh_!" Lance's fingers curl and twitch where they're planted on his chest, scratching little pink lines as Keith finds himself making direct punches right into his prostate. Little droplets of come sprinkle out of Lance's swollen erection and dot over Keith's stomach until he cries out slow and wanton. "'M gonna cooome."

That's right, and that's all Keith's doing, too. Because despite how much Lance was just complaining about never getting to work out with him, here he is getting off on all of Keith's libido, and looking more than happy to do so. Pouting got him everywhere. He always gets what he wants like that. Maybe Keith's a sucker for giving everything to him so easily.

Lance's mouth falls open as he arches up suddenly, fingertips rubbing absently over Keith's taut belly in a blind massage. He looks like he's getting fucked silly, with the tight scrunch of his sweat-beaded brow and the stuttered moans knocking out of him. It has Keith throbbing with sympathy for what he's about to do.

Lance lets out another cry as the plunge of Keith's cock begins to slow, and then just as steadily, his hips stop in their movements, along with the creak of the bed. The bedroom falls still from the otherwise harsh panting of their mingled breaths, and Lance looks down from where he sits on him, his face warring between anger and confusion, his stomach hollowing with every breath.

"Wh-why'd you..?" he does a weak bounce, whining. "Why'd you stop?"

"You do the rest," Keith says on a whisper. His hands rest on Lance's thighs, face innocent—as innocent as he can manage in this position.

Lance's eyes are bugged like he's just heard the most absurd thing in the world, glancing down at his own leaking hard-on, and then at Keith before squinting. "Are you kidding me?"

Keith frowns. "Do you want to come?"

"I— That's so unfair!" Lance squawks, but the worried look knitting his features tells Keith he already knows this is nonnegotiable. They hold each other's gaze a moment longer before Lance succumbs with a bitter bite of, "Fine." He lids his eyes, takes a deep breath, and grinds down in tiny, deliberate circles that echo the slightest of wet _pops_ of from their joined bodies.

The edge of that mischievous smirk returns on Lance's face when it makes Keith moan involuntarily, all until Keith raises his palm and brings it down in a rough swat to the side of his ass. Lance lets out a startled yelp in and stills, eyes springing open. "What was that for?!"

"All the way up," Keith says belligerently, eyes steely. He can't believe Lance is genuinely being this greedy. The nerve of him.

"Bossy," Lance says breathlessly, rubbing his butt and sniffling, like it'll earn him any pity points. But he gives in anyway, dropping the wounded look. He drags himself up Keith's cock slow, thighs shaking with strain.

The effort makes Keith eyes widen a fraction as he remains quiet in awe, his own breathing faintly labored from staving an orgasm. It's so tight and warm inside Lance, he can't blame himself for wanting some release.

A stifled noise climbs out of Lance's throat as the head of Keith's cock catches on his rim, and he sinks back down with a drawn out moan. His erection twitches out a pulse of come with the movement, and it's so adorable to Keith, he rewards him back with a gentle roll of his hips.

"Good boy," Keith murmurs and rubs his thighs. "Do it again."

Something about that phrase incites a little sparkle in Lance's eyes. He drags in a ragged gulp of air and smiles. "You really think I'm good?"

Keith nods, swallowing around the tightness of his throat.

"Well then," Lance's mouth turns completely kittenish as his hands cup at Keith's chest, twin blooms of color appearing on his cheeks. "I'm about to get greater."

Keith's about to ask what the hell that means before Lance lifts himself up again. This time, there's less of a tremble in his thighs as he pushes himself down on the thick of Keith's girth, squeezing around him with purpose. For a split second, Keith sees spots in his vision, hips bucking up into Lance with a mind of their own, evoking delighted moans from both of them.

He swears he'd be content melting into the mattress and keeping this up alone. They're on the perfect wavelength, meeting each other halfway in their own slow burn.

But Lance seems to have his own agenda now. He arches forward until their stomachs are flush together, minding the way his dick is sandwiched between their bodies, and pushes his ass forward and back in a tantalizingly slow rock. Keith feels the slick flutter and pull of his hole around him so prominently, it keys him up enough to shiver and come a little.

"You like that?" Lance asks, voice thread thin.

"Yeah," Keith sighs. He can barely get the word out as he cups Lance's ass, following the tortuously sweet rhythm he creates. "Just like that."

Lance smiles lazily as he persists. Where his attention's been all night, he curls and peppers doting kisses along Keith's chest, holding his biceps for purchase. He even mewls out something indecipherable before closing his lips around a nipple and suckling, all while pushing himself back on Keith's dick and creating a slower, dirtier rhythm that has Keith's groaning and rolling his eyes back.

It's so unlike anything he's ever seen of Lance before, so needy and unselfconscious. Keith just about loses his already scattered mind when Lance looks up at him from underneath his lashes finally and pulls off with a wet noise, just before nipping at the side of his chest.

"See?" Lance asks. He sounds practically out of breath as he keeps up the filthy little rhythm of his hips, another moan shivering out of him. "Aah, told you - you got - bigger."

Keith has to choke down a noise he knows is a sob when he decides he can no longer restrain himself. He wants. Badly. "Fuck it, I can't do this," he begins, voice gone husky and grit. He pries Lance's thighs open wider, wider than he imagined they could go, and grinds deep into him in quick thrusts to convey just how much he wants it.

Lance cries out over him and clings to his shoulders, panting between the dual pressure of riding _and_ being fucked into. He moans like he's never been happier to let Keith have his way with him in his life, adjusting their position until he's sitting up again and bracing his hands on Keith's stomach. "Oh, yeah, gi'it to me—!"

God. It sounds so ridiculous, Keith peals with the withered laughter, ever enamored with Lance's colorful self. He knows that's just what being in love is, accepting—adoring the goofier parts of a lover's personality. The thought alone gives him butterflies. Such a strange thing to think about when balls deep in someone. So, he moves faster with his near brutal thrusts as Lance pleas, until the entire bed is creaking wildly, until the world is whiting out into hot static again. And time is nothing.

The obscenely wet smack of Lance's bouncing grows until he's keening, his entire chest aggressively red from sex flush when he arches. "Unh, I'm coming, I'm coming, Keee—!"

Keith barely has the frame of mind to catch the headboard from knocking into the wall before he's tripping forward into one of the hottest, longest orgasms he's ever had. He's too out of breath to announce it, emptying out inside Lance in thick, sloppy spurts. His entire lower body seizes up into him to let the aftershocks ride, until he drops, completely and utterly spent.

Lance is still moaning out his exhaustion when he begins to recover a little bit of himself. He looks so undoubtably fond, humming and quivering as his belly tightens, and he spills over again, thick gobs dribbling over Keith's belly and pooling in his navel.

After a moment, Keith raises his hands and tangles their fingers together. They're both trembling at the wrists. "You made a mess."

" _We_ made a mess," Lance corrects weakly. His eyes flutter heavily over the faint smile he has. "Good workout? I used my legs and everything. You've got some nice—"  

Keith drags Lance down and silences him with a kiss. He wraps his arms around his warm back and holds him there, securing Lance with his thorough affections until the last of the tension dissolves, where they drift on the mattress, nice and comfortable. It's quiet, peaceful. They float like this for a while, like it's just them in this world, the bed, and the sounds they make when they kiss each other.

Lance makes the softest noises when Keith's tongue wells up against his own, until he's kissing him with a desperate hunger that Keith matches beat for beat. He never seems to tire of Lance's mouth, not even when Lance tries to pull back to give him some breathing room, and Keith drags him back down.

It takes a while before they're both weary and parting. Lance seems to have this glow to him, a blush pooling in his cheeks, which Keith thinks is ridiculous given their current situation.

"You were really into it when you were telling me what to do," Lance says, grinning.

Keith feels his throat dry. "When am I not?"

"True," Lance concedes, and he does the slightest butt wiggle that makes both he and Keith sigh from where they're still joined and slick from the mix of come between them. "Did the trick, though. Now I have you back."

"Lance, you always have me."

Lance's sunny face is constant, picturesquely sweet. "I know."

Keith tilts his head and nudges him. "Hey, what were you gonna say?" he asks. "When I...you know?"

Lance wrinkles his nose. "Something dirty."

Keith nods. "Of course." He shouldn't expect anything less.

After a moment, Lance noses the hollow of his throat, kissing it. "So, you think you can go another round?"

Keith intakes a short breath. He grins one of his rare, unguarded smiles. "Yeah."

"Nice! I could really tone my thighs like this."

"Keep dreaming."

**Author's Note:**

> [olivia newton john's 80s mix ensues]


End file.
